wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
West Munbach
West Munbach (Lungarian: Schesser Munbach) is one of the five boroughs of Munbach. It is subdivided into eleven neighborhoods, and has a population of about 1.2 million people. Overview West Munbach is the westernmost borough, bordering the counties of Elvebach and Ebecke in Halverbach. Like Upper Munbach, West Munbach is primarily middle-class in character, containing a large amount of families with children. Certain neighborhoods at the northern end of the borough are known for affluence. Demographics As of a 2017 estimate, the borough has a population of approximately 1,274,000 people. Of its population, about 7.3% aren't Lungarian nationals, while approximately 15.2% are Lungarian nationals who are not ethnically Lungarian. The ethnic Lungarian population can be split up as 80.6% White Lungarian, 13.7% Black Lungarian, and 5.7% mixed. Neighborhoods West Munbach is divided into eleven neighborhoods. Politics West Munbach has 11 seats in the City Parliament of Munbach. As of the 2016 election, its seat allocation was as follows: *SDL (5 seats) *LW (2 seats) *LP (2 seats) *The Greens (1 seats) *LL (1 seat) The elected mayor is Alan Brünsmann (SDL). Brünsmann was elected to his first four-year term in 2016. Education Primary and secondary schools There are 209 primary schools and 123 secondary schools in West Munbach. Tertiary education West Munbach is home to 16 Gymnasiüm and 25 Kariersküle. ;Gymnasiüm *Alexander Daun School — Seislann *Bagge School — Bagge *Daniel Munbacher School — Orgen *Elliot Garschtaun School — Orgen *Ermann School — Ermann *Halmstadt School — Halmstadt *Georg Tomasmann School — Wallen *Jansch School — Jansch *Krum School — Krum *Larisa Palutschawa School — Havorfrasch *Lork School — Lork *Munbach School of Medical Sciences — Bagge *Seislann School — Seislann *West Munbach Central School — Jansch *West Munbach School of Technology — Havorfrasch *Woroschimm School — Woroschimm Private schools There is one private school in West Munbach. *West Munbach School of Christ — Havorfrasch (coed day school; Church of Lungary) Universities There are six institutes in West Munbach. *Daniella Krausser Institute — Orgen *Frederik Schauss Institute — Havorfrasch *Munbach Institute of Teaching and Education — Jansch (education institute) *West Munbach Art Institute — Orgen (art institute) *West Munbach Institute of Arts and Sciences — Wallen *West Munbach Institute of Further Education — Seislann ;Kariersküle *Bagge School for Vocational Studies — Bagge *Havorfrasch School for Vocational Studies — Havorfrasch *Jansch School for Vocational Studies — Jansch *Jonasch Performing Arts School — Bagge *Krum School for Vocational Studies — Krum *Lork School for Vocational Studies — Lork *Munbach School of Service Careers — Woroschimm *Orgen Music School — Orgen *Orgen School for Vocational Studies — Orgen *Seislann School for Vocational Studies — Seislann *Seislann School of Cosmetology and Esthetics — Seislann *Southern West Munbach Trade School — Ermann *Wallen School for Vocational Studies — Wallen *West Munbach School of Art — Halmstadt *West Munbach School of Business and Economics — Halmstadt *West Munbach School of Computer Science — Orgen *West Munbach School of Construction and Carpentry — Havorfrasch *West Munbach School of Culinary Arts — Orgen *West Munbach School of Early Childhood Education — Orgen *West Munbach School of Medical Assisting — Wallen *West Munbach School for the Performing Arts — Wallen *West Munbach School of Trades — Ermann *West Munbach Transportation School — Woroschimm *West Munbach Vocational School — Seislann *Woroschimm School for Vocational Studies — Woroschimm Category:Munbach Category:Boroughs of Munbach